Watching Every Move Hurts
by x.angel.wiings.x
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY. What if new years eve never happened? And Troy never met Gabi? Gabi is new to E.H and isnt shown around by Troy. Instead shes shown by Will a guy who really isnt what he seems. Will Troy make up for lost time? Or can Will steal Gabi?
1. Exchanging Glances

Watching every move hurts.

Chapter 1

Gabriella was late for her first day of High School. This was the 14th High School she had been too. It was the fault of her Mum's job. They kept moving her and Gabi. Rushing to homeroom she collided head on with a solid object and her books and papers went flying. As she stretched for her chemistry textbook she touched another warm hand and looked up into the deep brown eyes of someone else.

'S…Sorry…' She managed to stutter as the boy stuck out his hand to help her to her feet.

'Its okay, I really should have been looking. I'm Will by the way. I haven't seen you around the halls of East High before..'

'I'm Gabriella, today is my first day.' Will smiled and nodded as if he understood. The second bell rang and the halls all around became frantic with people. 'I'm real sorry but I gotta go I dont want to be late for homeroom on my first day.'

'Oh ok, i'll catch you after school?' Gabriella didnt really want to, she thought she would have so much homework but one look into Will's eyes and all she could do was agree.

'Um..ok..' She shouted as she dissapeared into the crowd of people all rushing to get to class.

* * *

Mrs Darbus looked up from her desk as Gabriella entered the room. 

'A little bit late are we Miss Montez?' She seemed annoyed and it was clear why. 'Oh it doesnt matter now just find a spare seat and we will finish off the notices.'

Gabriella took notes through homeroom, she put down a list of the clubs she wanted to join and then she cancelled them accoring to if she would get in. As the bell rang Mrs darbus called her and some boy called Bolton to the front.

'Gabriella here is your scedule and a map.' Mrs Darbus handed Gabriella 2 folded peices of paper. 'And this young man,' She pointed to the weird guy Bolton, 'is going to be showing you round.' Bolton ran a hand through his hair and put his hands in his pockets. He was obviously a jock. Gabriella didnt have a good experience with jocks they never liked her and she didnt think he would be different.

Mrs Darbus dismissed them from the classroom and they walked in silence to English. For Troy the silence was unbearable he really wanted to get to know her but didnt want to make it anymore awkward.

'So Bolton, your a jock right?' Gabriella felt bad inside. She didnt want the question to be so mean but it just came out that way.

'My names troy, and im the captain of the basketball team.' He said proudly. Gabriella blushed hard. She thought his name was Bolton.

'Im sorry for calling you Bolton, Troy.'

'Oh its fine, Darbus just likes using my surname instead of Troy. So Gabi, is it ok if I call you gabi?' Gabriella nodded, this nickname was better than Freaky Math Girl. 'Welcome to East High.'

* * *

Gabi POV

Troy seemed like a really nice guy but he was still a jock. Yes, I steriotype but its out of experience! In so many of my last schools, there have been cliques where jocks are top. I normally fall lowest of the low. Geek, Wannabe, Loser, Math Freak and now I just want to be Gabriella.

I kept working at a steady pace, lost in my own thoughts. Thats how it was until lunch. Everyone seemed to come alive at lunch. It was like the social event of the year. A tanned hand grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to a table of...well normal looking people. They didnt seem like jocks or geeks or any group in between.

' I'm Taylor McKessie,' Said the tanned girl. 'And we are all members of the scholastic decathlon team.'

When she said this I couldnt help but smile, the principal obviously told them to look out for me aswell. 'I'm Gabriella Motez but some people call me Gabi.'

'Its great to meet you Gabi. Now down to buisness. Someone told us you had certain...skills.'

I looked at Taylor, confused at what she meant.

'Ruin the moment! Fine, Principle Xian **(A/N:Totally made that up, if anyone knows his real name I would be happy to change it.) **told us that you were good...well amazing at Math and that you really liked science. And we thought, why not ask you to join the team! So what do you say?'

The whole table were staring at me, hoping for me to say yes.

'Um...Okay.' 6 eager people jumped me and hugged me. And I tried hard to stand upright. Note for self: try not to get hugged by 6 people at one time, may cause lung failure or severe loss of balance. Taylor was just smiling at me, as if this was all part of her plan.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! Im desperate for them :) Exams are coming up soon so please dont hate me if I dont update. Tori x 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi Pov 

The next few weeks flew by and I was slowly getting to know my way around and the names of everyone. Bolt-, Troy hadn't really spoken to me after the first day and I was pleased. He was foul and behaved like an animal. If anything, he was too caught up in his stupid basketball to notice. Will was a really nice guy, I was getting to know him better than all my friends and although I hate to admit it, I have a small crush on him. Today he showed me a secret place of his, it was hidden from all view and we had time just to be ourselves. That was where I was heading now, to his hideout, my secret haven. I promised I would meet him there after school and I didn't want to break that promise. Slowly weaving between the people in the halls, I finally reached the side entrance and with that I ran, full bolt, to our spot.

"Gabi?" I heard a voice that wasn't Will's but I hoped it was. I wasn't even up the stairs yet but it made butterflies in my stomach thinking that he might be as eager to see me, as I was to see him.

"Wil- your not Will." I tried to keep the disappointment from my voice but Troy had already noticed.

"Yeah, not all of us are as good as lying as he is." How dare he? He couldn't just accuse Will of being a liar.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" He was so rude; no wonder his only friends were jocks.

"Its just a statement, a point of view based on things I had seen and heard. You don't know him Gabi, not the Will that I have seen." He looked so honest, his voice made it clear he wasn't lying.

"Troy, what have you seen?" I sat on the bench and he followed looking into his eyes it was obvious he was struggling to tell me. "Troy, I wont mind, just tell me. Please." I watched his face for any sign that he was going to lie; instead he nodded and began to speak.

"Gabi…the Will you know is all an act, before you came he was all over ever girl in school. This was publicly, they would just stand there and make-out in the middle of the hall, he managed to get through the whole cheerleading squad," Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of how to put whatever he was going to say next. "And there was an incident with a girl called Emily Kobay, he got her pr-pregnant but refused to help her and was adamant that she should have an abortion." I couldn't believe what he was telling me, Will was a liar and a cheat! He forced that poor Emily girl to have an abortion!

3rd Person Pov 

Gabi's deep brown eyes filled with tears but she fought to keep them back. He wasn't a friend, he didn't fancy her, he probably didn't even like her and he had used her.

"Why?" She let a lone tear escape her eyes and Troy reached to brush it away with his thumb. He didn't like to see her like this and Will Sibley was going to pay for it.

"Gabi, he is a jerk, I understand what it feels like when people you think are your only friend, your closest friend. When those people turn out to be horrible."

"But I loved him..." Gabi sobbed into Troy's shirt and he tried to calm her. "Troy, I really thought he was the one, " She sobbed harder at this but still tried to speak. "I- I- I was going to a-ask him to the dance."

"Gabi, ask someone else, I understand it feels like the end of the world now but…it will get better soon. If it helps then Grace broke up with me today. That's why I'm up here, I was spying on her and the other cheerleaders because they stayed after school but there is no practise. Look." Troy stood Gabi up and turned to face the gym, crouching behind a large fern they watched the excitement below.

The girls were out on the basketball courts running and doing hurkies to the rhythm of an upbeat dance song. Everything was going well until Will came onto the court, they all stopped immediately and rushed towards him. He singled out Grace, the head cheerleader. Gabi followed their movements as the two of them walked towards the cafeteria. When Will was sure that they were out of the other girls' sight he kissed Grace hard on the mouth. It escalated into more of a make out session and Troy seemed to get madder as the minutes passed.

"Is this what your on about Troy?" Gabi's eyes were full of tears again. But this time no tears fell because she wiped them with her sleeve and turned face Troy.

"I'm sorry for your loss Troy but I have something to do, just stay here until I get back…please try not to get too angry." She turned on her heel and stepped down the stairs. With that she ran full bolt to the side of the school, the opposite side of where Will and Grace were making out. Gabi walked the corner normally and put on her best-shocked face as she turned to see…

A/N: Cliffy!! Lol I'm sorry but they really keep you guys interested…I will update soon, I promise:D What does Gabi see? Wait and seee :)

Thanks 

**x.angel.wings.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time…

When Will was sure that they were out of the other girls' sight he kissed Grace hard on the mouth. It escalated into more of a make out session and Troy seemed to get madder as the minutes passed.

"Is this what your on about Troy?" Gabi's eyes were full of tears again. But this time no tears fell because she wiped them with her sleeve and turned face Troy.

"I'm sorry for your loss Troy but I have something to do, just stay here until I get back…please try not to get too angry." She turned on her heel and stepped down the stairs. With that she ran full bolt to the side of the school, the opposite side of where Will and Grace were making out. Gabi walked the corner normally and put on her best-shocked face as she turned to see…

* * *

Grace and Will passionately kissing. It hurt her to see Will with another girl when all she had ever wanted was him to kiss her like that. Another tear streaked down her face and she brushed it away quickly. She took a deep breath and turned the corner. Pretending to be startled, she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. 

"Gabs? Now Gabi, its not what you think!" Will was stuttering and he was nervous, Grace was still trying to kiss him but he shoved her away. "Grace, stop." She looked hurt but still clinged to the collar of Will's shirt.

"Why?" Gabi couldnt hold back the real tears anymore, she let them fall freely down her face. "Didnt you think that I might like you?" Gabi was shouting but she didnt care. "Dont worry about the details, your history of girlfriends. Troy told me everything! You liar!" She looked to the hide-out, Troy was standing there looking happier than before but out of her sadness rose anger. She felt so angry, clenching her fists she heard Will speak.

"Gabs, listen, I didnt tell you because I thought you might not like me if you knew. I was waiting to ask you to the dance." Will's brown eyes looked so truthful but Gabi knew he was lying. At those last words her anger got too much, he had lied before, She had loved him and he was even lying now! **SMACK**. Gabi slapped Will hard round the face followed by another slap, this time from Grace.

"That is for being a fake, a liar, and the only person who I have ever loved! You broke my heart Will!" Gabi looked him in the eye and then at his red cheek.

"My slap was for using me, I thought you were going to ask me to the dance! Liar!" Grace was about to walk off before she turnd and slapped Will again. Gabi looked shocked. But before she could speak Grace cut her off. "As they always say...third time lucky!" With that final remark Grace turned on her heel and walzed back to the cheerleading practise. Will turned to look at Gabi.

"Sorry, I guess I should have told you. The only reason I do it is because when I was younger the kids used to call me names and having girls fancy me makes me lose my head. I know they dont really sound relatd but I never got a girlfriend until high school. In middle school I was just the fat kid in the corner or Willy the Whale. Im really sorry Gabi, if I had know how you felt then I would have never hooked up with Grace." Gabi's eyes softened for moment before her gaze turned as cold as ice.

"You are so full of crap Will" She turned and walked off. Will just stood there, looking irratable.

* * *

**A/N:You like?? Please R&R, if I dont get enough reveiews I will cut the story. :)**

**Thanks, x.angel.wiings.x**


	4. The End

I am no longer going to be updating this story, I haven't looked at it for about a year and its because I felt no direction with it. I also had major writers block as its just such an obvious ending, most of the intial writing is also very badly grammared and spelt, some of the ideas are also very bad. I really could have rushed through it in a couple more chapters and finished it but we all know what is going to happen anyway. When I feel ready to continue I may pick this story up again, however at the moment I am strictly working on my own material and Twilight Saga Fanfictions. As I, like many of you, am in love with Edward Cullen and just cannot get him out of my writing!Thank you to those that have supported my work and especially with this story. I hope you will read my other Troyella fanfiction, and my soon coming Twilight one because I need all the inspiration and encouragement I can get.

Thank You,

x.angel.wiings.x


End file.
